Each other's back
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /SPOILER SAISON 11/ "Une pensée subsistait dans son esprit, faisait écho dans chaque recoin de son âme, martyrisait son pauvre coeur. Il n'aurait même pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. A elle. Il allait mourir, et Ziva David ne le saurait sûrement jamais. "


**Bonsoir les gens ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et avez été gâtés :) Voilà le cadeau de PBG vu qu'elle m'a démasquée de mon secret santatisme. *soupire en regardant son costume* **

**Bref, une song fic avec la chanson Love the way you lie, partie 2 attention, de Rihanna et Eminem.**

**Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps :) Et préparez vos petits coeurs, ci un chouia hard. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« On ne vous parle pas de la sensation que l'on ressent quand on doit laisser filer la personne que l'on aime, parce que l'on sait que nous ne sommes pas la personne qu'il lui faut. On ne vous parle pas de la façon dont il se détruit intérieurement devant vous, jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous regarder en face. On ne vous parle pas de la douleur que vous ressentez à supprimer chaque messages, chaque je t'aime, même si ils restent illusoires. On ne vous parle pas de cette voix qui vous tiraille intérieurement, vous criant que vous êtes juste en train de tout foutre en l'air. On ne vous parle pas de ces illusions rassurantes que vous auriez pu garder, et qui finissent jetés dans la poubelle au fond du placard. On ne vous parle pas des flashes back qui vous hantes la nuit, de ses ombres immenses qui vous embrassent dans le noir comme seule la mort serait capable de le faire. On ne vous dit pas que ces ombres sont les cendres mouvantes de ceux que vous avez perdus. On ne vous dit pas que nouvelle vie ou pas, on n'y trouve toujours pas de sens. On ne vous dis pas non plus qu'il n'y a pas de miracles et que tout ce que vous fuyez fait partie de la vie, quelle qu'elle soit. »

* * *

-Court Mcgee ! Court merde !

Son meilleur ami le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus exorbités, incapable de se résoudre à l'idée de le laisser là. De l'abandonner.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Court je te dis !

Et les flammes tout autour d'eux se faisaient plus grandes encore, plus effrayantes, plus mortelles.

-Tony, je peux pas...

Il le suppliait son fidèle bleu, il l'implorait de ne pas lui infliger ce choix. Il n'en voulait pas cette décision de merde.

-Tim, écoute, regarde-moi, je suis coincé.

Et en effet, difficile d'ignorer pour l'italien le bout de bois pesant sur son ventre.

Mais son ami ne voulait pas le voir, ne pouvait se résoudre à concevoir sa mort certaine.

Il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait le coeur, qu'on l'écrasait juste devant lui.

Et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre ça.

-Tim, répéta Tony, _s'il te plait_, part. Va retrouver Gibbs, assure-toi qu'ils aillent bien. Prend soin d'Abby.

Un sourire étira les lèvres gercées de l'agent spécial.

-T'es un homme formidable Tim. Frappe celui qui osera dire le contraire de ma part.

-Tony...

-Tim, tu es homme. Agit comme tel. Au revoir.

Il le vit inspirer profondément une bouffée d'air son petit homme, il le vit puiser un courage invisible.

Sentit son coeur mourir pour de bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'il disparaissait enfin de son champs de vision, un « je vais chercher de l'aide » l'accompagnant.

Et s'autorisa enfin à laisser ses larmes brûlantes rouler le long de ses joues.

Quelle ironie tout de même.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'Anthony DiNozzo perdrait la vie dans un simple incendie, après avoir éviter tant de coups de feu.

Foutue vie. Humour de merde.

Une main rageuse secouée de spasmes vint essuyer les quelques fuyardes alors qu'une toux le courbait sur le côté.

Une pensée subsistait dans son esprit, faisait écho dans chaque recoin de son âme, martyrisait son pauvre coeur.

_Il n'aurait même pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. A elle. _

Il allait mourir, et Ziva David ne le saurait sûrement jamais.

**On the first page of our story, **  
**The future seems so bright.**  
**Then this thing turned out so evil, **  
**I don't know why I'm still surprised.**  
**Even angels have their wicked schemes **  
**And you take that to new extremes.**  
**But you'll always be my hero, **  
**Even though you've lost your mind.**

Penser à elle après tout ce temps, tous ces jours écoulés sans sa présence, lui réchauffait douloureusement la poitrine.

Ca aussi, il ne l'avait jamais prévu.

Le don juan italien tombé fou amoureux de la tueuse israélienne.

Et surtout, leur fin...Et quelle fin mon dieu, une fin qui ne méritait même pas son nom, qui n'était qu'un début qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de continuer.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de leur rencontre, ils étaient si jeunes alors. Ignorants, presque candides, incapables d'imaginer l'impact que la présence de chacun allait avoir sur l'autre.

Il se souvenait de son regard chocolat qui l'avait intrigué, de cet air sauvageon, de sa fougue.

S'ils avaient su. Si jamais.

A l'époque, tout semblait encore possible, ils flirtaient, inconscients des liens qu'ils étaient en train de tisser entre eux.

Des liens qui désormais lui lacéraient le coeur.

Un sourire d'une infinie mélancolie étira ses traits.

Il fallait croire que certaines personnes étaient faites pour s'aimer, mais pas pour être ensemble.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**  
**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**  
**But that's all right because I love the way you lie, **  
**I love the way you lie.**  
**Ooh I love the way you lie.**

**Now there's gravel in our voices**  
**Glass is shattered from the fight**  
**In this tug of war, you'll always win**  
**Even when I'm right**  
**Cause you feed me fables from your hand,**  
**With violent words and empty threats **  
**And it's sick that all these battles **  
**Are what keeps me satisfied**

Il toussa violemment, ses poumons paraissant se décrocher de sa poitrine.

Il porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, il s'était remis à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tant pis. Il était seul. Et il avait été fort bien trop longtemps.

Avant, il avait une raison de l'être. Maintenant, tout lui avait l'air si dérisoire.

Son coeur se serra.

Il mentirait s'il osait affirmer que leur relation n'avait été que de bons moments doux et tendres. Plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs.

Difficile d'oublier toutes les crises de jalousies malsaines, ou le contact froid et amer de son arme contre sa poitrine, les regards non réciproques voilés de douleur, toutes ses fois où il avait fallu sourire en voyant l'autre heureux avec une personne étrangère alors qu'on les assassinait de l'intérieur.

Ces quatre mois où il l'avait crue morte et cet instant où elle l'aurait bien voulu mort de ses propres mains.

Ils avaient passé huit ans à se faire tomber, à se relever, à se blesser et à panser leurs plaies.

Ils n'avaient pas été foutus de s'aimer, alors ils avaient préféré se détruire.

Mais la vérité, cette infâme vérité, c'est qu'il aurait tout donné pour que sa chère ninja soit à ses côtés et lui hurle une bonne dernière fois dessus.

Sa ninja qui n'en était sûrement plus une.

Elle s'était perdue, et il avait cru l'aider en l'abandonnant sur ce tarmac.

_C'était pas ma décision..._

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**  
**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**Ohhh, I love the way you lie Ohhhh**

**So maybe I'm a masochist**  
**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**  
**Till the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories**

Il n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes, il voyait les murs s'effondrer, dévorés par des flammes avides de vie.

Et il se surprit à trouver quelque chose de réconfortant dans tout ce cahos, une sorte de chaleur dans cette destruction pure.

Il lui semblait contempler son âme, son coeur.

Il ne sentait plus la douleur, il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait conscient, il était juste là, bercé par les crépitements du feu, le visage de l'israélienne encré à la rétine.

Finalement, il avait lutté mais il n'avait jamais su apprendre à vivre sans elle. Il n'avait jamais réussi à tourner la page, pas complètement tout du moins, il n'avait jamais pu contrôler les bâtements de son coeur pour elle.

Toute sa vie avait été consumée par Ziva, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir.

_Et à la fin, nous n'étions que des hommes, des hommes saouls à l'idée que l'amour, seul l'amour, pourrait un jour soigner nos plaies béantes.*_

**It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face**  
**smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**

Les deniers souvenirs avant la fin.

Son visage calé au creux de son cou alors que le soleil se lève sur la plus belle ville du monde. Sa respiration calme tout contre sa peau, ses cheveux chatouillant son menton, l'impression d'être à sa place pour la toute première fois.

Et puis un baiser, du bout des lèvres, sous le houx de Noël. Un sourire complice aux lèvres, ce sentiment euphorique dans la poitrine.

**hush baby, speak softly, Tell me you're awfully sorry**  
**That you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me**  
**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**

Ils se font face, la douleur et la trahison défigurant leurs traits.

-Tu as foutu en l'air toute ta carrière et pourquoi ?!

Et puis l'aveu tout nu, sans fards, balancé à la va vite, pour lui faire mal, pour lui rappeler qu'il souffre lui aussi.

-Pour toi.

**Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**  
**baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**

Il est là, après quatre mois à ne souhaiter que sa propre mort, il est là, il se tient devant elle, il la dévisage avec tant d'amour qu'elle en est mal à l'aise.

-Tony, pourquoi t'es là ?!

Une nouvelle déclaration, de celles qu'ils ont enterrées au fond de leur coeur, et auxquelles ils songent pourtant tous les jours.

-J'pouvais pas vivre sans toi, j'imagine.

**T****hen**** tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**

Elle est persuadée qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang, qu'elle n'a jamais été que ça, et il voudrait pouvoir lui retirer cette idée de la tête avec ses propres mains, il voudrait lui ouvrir les yeux et lui montrer combien elle est belle et forte et qu'il l'aime mon dieu.

Mais le mal est fait.

-Tony, c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que j'ai fait de moi !...Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais être.

**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**  
**destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**  
**know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs ****that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky**

-Ziva, elle m'accuse d'avoir tué son père !

Il fulmine, il est brisé, il l'a aimée et elle en profite pour le poignarder dans le dos.

Et sa fidèle coéquipière est là pour lui tenir tête, pour lui rappeler qui il est.

Malgré sa propre souffrance, malgré le fait qu'elle tuerait pour qu'il cesse de la considérer comme telle.

-Tony, soit un homme. Va lui parler, dit lui ce qu'elle veut entendre.

**Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, **  
**you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin?**  
**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose countbut together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**

-C'était une affirmation avec la possibilité d'un point d'interrogation à la fin.

Ils se dévisageant dans cet entrepôt pourri, la pluie tombe tout autour d'eux.

Et il y a cette cuisante vérité entre eux. Elle l'a trahi.

-Tony, je suis allée en Israël pour enterrer mon père...Et je me sentais...seule.

Pour lui c'est le coup de trop, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

Il encaisse, sent son coeur s'effriter dans sa poitrine, refoule des larmes meurtrières.

Ils ont atteint un point de non retour.

**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'**  
**this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**  
**Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**

**cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

Et enfin, il y a ce baiser sur le tarmac, ce baiser amer, au goût d'un futur qu'ils ne connaitront jamais.

Au goût d'un passé qu'ils n'ont pas su vivre ensemble.

Il y a ses mains dans ses cheveux et ses larmes qui dévalent ses joues.

Il y a tant d'amour et tant de _trop tard_.

Il n'y aura pas d'au revoir. Trop de souffrance et pas assez de courage.

_Et ne dit jamais au revoir parce qu'au revoir veut dire partir et partir veut dire oublier.* _

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**  
**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**  
**But that's all right because I love the way you lie, **  
**I love the way you lie.**  
**I love the way you lie.**  
**I love the way you lie.**

Un sourire étira pour la dernière fois ses traits.

Et toute vie s'évapora de la pièce.

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

*Traduction de ma citation préférée de tous les temps : « And at the end, we were just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokeness »

*Une autre citation traduite : « Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forget. »


End file.
